Circular electrical connectors typically include a housing in which a plurality of discrete male and/or female electrical contacts are held. The electrical contacts are arranged within the housing in a pattern about a common central longitudinal axis of the housing. However, the pattern about the common central longitudinal axis may make it difficult to reduce the overall size of the circular electrical connector or manufacture connectors, especially where disposable connectors are needed.
Therefore, there is a need for a compact electrical connector having the required electrical contacts. There is a further need for an electrical connector of compact size that is manufactured at a lower cost than previous connectors.